The invention relates to work stations and more particularly to a work station which functions as a guide for power tools.
A wide variety of power tools are suitable for residential or professional use. Many of these power tools such as routers, circular saws, jigsaws and sanders may either be operated by holding them in the hand or by mounting them to a work center of some description. Prior art work stations for holding a power tool are known.
The present invention seeks to provide a meaningful alternative to known work stations, which alternative is reliable, economical and versatile.
Accordingly, there is provided a work station having a base, the base comprising parallel tracks which are interconnected by a pair of rotating shafts. The shafts bear stub axles which are offset from the longitudinal axis of the shaft. The axles support a work surface. A carriage is adapted to slide within each of the tracks. A tool guide extends from one carriage to the other. The tool guide comprises a pair of parallel guide rails, each guide rail comprising an inverted xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped channel having an inwardly directed integral flange for supporting a tool.
In one embodiment of the invention, a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped clip is suspended by each of the shafts, a portion of each clip extending below is respective shaft facilitating an engagement between the work station of the present invention and another clamping device.
In other embodiments of the invention the stub axles support a working surface, the working surface comprising a pair of rigid braces, a pair of parallel bearers extending between the braces, a gap separating the parallel bearers.
In another embodiment of the invention, a backstop is carried by one of the tracks, the backstop supported in the track by a plate, the plate wedged in the track by a thread fastener which bears on an interior surface of the track.
In another embodiment, a blade guard retainer is attached to the tool guide.